The Final Score
by Boriquen Hetalia
Summary: Prussia comes to visit Canada and decides to risk possible injury to hang out. This is my frist published work... any feed back is accepted. tell me if i should continue it.... if i do then it will possibly become M... and sorry about the OOCness....


ok warning... never written before! I know its crap! please don't flame me and no trolling! I welcome any constructive criticism and help available!!!! if this offends you in any way then I am truely sorry. I hope you enjoy this and please comment on how I can improve! Prussia will give you awesomeness if you would like to help me! and tell me if you want me to continue with the story!

this is OOC.... and badly at that.... i think.... i dunno!!!!!! i never publish my stuff.... please tell me if it is too bad....

P.S. i do not own Hetalia, the characters, the author, or anything related in any way possible! i do not claim ownership in any way either! this is a pure just-made-it-cuz-i-wanted-to fanfiction!!!!

* * *

Run… run… run…

A light at the other end of the hall was quickly dimming… Matthew cried out for it to stop… the light was coming from a doorway… a doorway that was closing fast.

He cried out again, "Stop!" but it kept closing. _What am I trying so hard to get to…?_ Matthew could not remember what was on the other side… all he knew was that it could not close without him…

"Stop please!!!" the small Canadian begged as loud as he could…_it's no use…_ he fell to his knees, his head in his hands, blonde hair swinging in front of his face…

"What's wrong…?" he heard a voice say… startled Matthew looked up…

An alarm clock screamed in Matthew's ear, making him jump out of bed, which awakened Kumajirou, the polar bear the Canadian slept with.

"o-oh I'm sorry Kumajirou…"

He rubbed his back as an apology. The polar bear just shrugged and went back to sleep.

The young nation smiled at his bear and padded out to the kitchen in his pajamas. After looking through the refrigerator for a few a few minutes, he found just what he was looking for. Matthew grabbed out the eggs, milk and butter, then walked to the pantry for his flour and maple syrup. After a few minutes of cooking, he sat down to eat. Maple syrup with pancakes was always a great way to calm his nerves after a nightmare. He paused while chewing, thinking about his dream, wondering what it meant, who was the one who always found him…?

Suddenly Gilbert barged into his house like the whirlwind he was, shouting "awesome this" and "awesome that"…

"w-what are you doing here Gilrbert??!!" Matthew spluttered, trying not to choke on his breakfast, suprised at his 'awesome' unexpected appearance.

"I wanted to see you Canada! Why else would I be here…?" The once proud nation looked as though he thought Matthew was rather slow this morning. Then his eyes shifted, looking Matthew up and down, a gleam in his eyes shining profusely at the Canadian. "Nice P.J's."

"whaa…?" the small blonde then realized that Prussia was here. In his kitchen. With him. And Matthew was still in only his pajama's. Which consisted of Toronto Maple Leaves boxers and a white shirt that said 'Canada, eh?'.

"GET OUT!!!!" the young nation yelled loudly, turning beet-red with embarrassment. "GET OUT NOW PRUSSIA!!!!!!"

The albino nation just grinned and said, "But don'tcha wan-"

"NOW!!!!!" the blonde turned even deeper red.

Gilbert walked away to the living room for Matthew to be able to change, so that he wouldn't send him away. Canada walked into the living room pulling a hooded sweatshirt over his head, covering his new Sweatshop Union Tee-shirt.

"Now what did you want to do Gilbert?" Matthew asked politely, still a little flushed with embarrassment.

"Ummm… I dunno, lets watch some football or something…? I just really needed to get away from Austria and his damn piano… Him and Hungary are fighting again, and he's taking his frustrations out on Ludwig's and my eardrums…" he scowled. "Ludwig then ditched off to see Italy, then Ivan started hanging around. So I came here." He finished simply.

"Hmmm… well sorry about all that… I don't have any football but what about hockey?" Matthew asked kindly.

The Prussian paled, _which is saying something_, and started trying to backtrack…

"Ummm… N-no really there's n-no need… I shouldn't have bothered you…"

"Oh it's no bother at all!" Matthew smiled. He turned on the television and turned as Gilbert squeaked.

"What's wrong…?" the young nation asked, looking a little hurt.

"N-nothing…", was all Prussia could say. His phone then started singing his national anthem and he answered looking all too thrilled.

"This is the awesome phone of the awesome Prussia. How may I awesomely help you?" He smiled brightly at his salvation.

"Oh hey Francis! How are you?" the Canadian perked up at the sound of his father's name.

"Oh I'm good! I'm actually at Matthew's house now."

Canada lowered his head as he heard his own father say "Who…?"

Gilbert saw his expression and turned away, trying to get France to realize whom he meant without hurting Matthews feelings more.

"Your _son_…" he hissed through the phone.

"Ohhh Mathieu!!! Bonjour, mon petite enfant!" Canada could here him burst out, so loud that Gilbert had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear.

This only made the blonde drop his head more. The Prussian saw this and decided to tough out a hockey match for him.

"Well I gotta go… We're gonna watch a hockey match, aren't we?" Gilbert grinned at the Canadian and smiled when he seemed to perk up.

"B-but... you didn't seem to want to... if you don't want to stay you don't have to," the young blonde mumbled out.

"Pssh, I'm the essence of Awesomeness. You need a lil awesome in your life, ja?" The albino sat down next to the Canadian nation. "Now what teams are these?" he asked before preparing himself for a grueling match. But that smile on the other man's face was worth the risk of bodily injury.

* * *

hehehe i told you its not real great but i am always ready to improve! you finished reading this without your eyes burning out so Prussia will give you some awesome.... but he will give more if you comment and give me feedback!!!


End file.
